


Don’t doubt my love for you

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, guilty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Anniversaries are not always filled with love, laughter and joy. They can be filled with hurtful words, tears and regret.This is a story of apologies, Hurt, tears and a whole lot of feels. Not to mention;Love.





	Don’t doubt my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the kind of angst with fluff I try to find but unfortunately there aren’t many stories like this for Malec. 
> 
> So I decided to write one myself. Hope you like it!

Alec smiled to himself as he lit the candles on the dining table. He had cooked dinner today, and only the closet to him knew how much he loved to cook. Although because of being a Shadowhunter and his responsibilities of running the institute, he rarely got the chance. Today however, was Alec and Magnus’s anniversary. He had been looking forward to this day since forever as he couldn’t wait to give Magnus his present. He had gotten the idea from Izzy, and as soon as she had suggested it he had loved it and hoped Magnus would love it too.

Alec looked at the clock that was hung up on the kitchen wall and felt excitement run through him as he saw the time. Magnus was due home any minute. He had had a client to see, something about making a tricky potion. Alec knew that his boyfriend was under a lot of stress lately so he thought a nice relaxing dinner would be nice.

The chairman jumped onto the table and meowed at Alec. “Do you think he will like it?” He asked the cat. Deep down, Alec had this fear that Magnus will hate it and therefore hate him. Of course he knew that Magnus wouldn’t hate him for such a small thing, but he couldn’t help himself feel insecure. After all, he had never done this before. He had never had a boyfriend before Magnus. He was new at this.

Alec sat at the table and took out his phone to see if there were any messages from Magnus. But when he saw there were none, he frowned and when he texted Magnus to see where the warlock was, he didn’t get a reply. Twenty minutes had passed from the time Magnus said he would be home by and still no reply. He had gotten a message from his sister asking him how things were going, but he didn’t feel like replying. The chairman was staring at him from his position on the table. “He is probably held up with his client.” Alec said out loud. He didn’t know who he was saying it to, the cat? Or to himself?

*** 

It was about an hour later, when Alec heard the familiar sound of keys being inserted into the keyhole. Magnus stepped into the apartment and Alec immediately stood up, walking towards his boyfriend. “Hey. Where were you… I texted you and –“  
Alec paused when he saw the look on Magnus’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Just had a rough day.” Magnus replied.  
“What happened?” Alec asked.  
“It was nothing. I just want to be left alone for awhile.” Magnus replied and started to walk towards his office.  
“Hey. Talk to me.” Alec reached out to take Magnus’s hand, stopping him in his tracks. “You said yourself that we should talk it out, communicate.”

Magnus sighed. “I have some work I need finishing. We’ll talk later.” He replied in a tone that suggested that the conversation was over. Alec’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “But I made dinner.” Alec pressed and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn’t. Magnus turned around, his eyes burning with something Alec had never seen directed at him.

“I said I want to be left alone! Can you stop being so selfish and clingy?” He snapped before swiftly turning around, not waiting for Alec’s answer or to see the hurt on Alec’s face, and walking into his office, where he slammed the door shut.

Alec flinched at the noise and hurt bloomed inside his chest, his eyebrows creasing up in confusion and hurt. He had no idea why Magnus was so angry, which hurt because they always talked when things like this happened.

Alec gulped and blinked back tears, which threatened to fall. He couldn’t understand what had just happened, why Magnus had been so… hurtful. He walked up to the dining table where the candle lit dinner was set out, mocking him. He blew out the candle just as the first tear fell. He turned the kitchen lights off and slowly walked to the bedroom, crying silently on the way.

*** 

It was late when Magnus finally finished with his potion making. Magnus felt guilt gnaw at his chest because of what he had said to Alec. He had just been stressed as his client was someone who was pissing him off too much that he took out his anger on Alec. Now, as his mind was somewhat calm, he realised his mistake.

He sighed and walked out of his study and into the kitchen in search of some food, since he hadn’t had dinner. He switched on the light and saw the dining table set out for two people. There was a rose vase in between and candles on either sides. Magnus’s breath hitched as he saw what Alec had set out for him.

He slowly dragged his feet towards the table and saw a small envelope on one of the plates. His breathing quickened when he saw it was addressed to him. With shaking hands, he opened the envelope and read the message inside.

_Happy anniversary!_

_Magnus, since you’ve been working so hard these past few days, I can see you need a well deserved break. So I’ve taken a few days off from work and booked us a hotel in Spain._

_Love Alec._

He hadn’t realised he was crying until he felt the tear drop onto the paper, where Alec’s sweet words were written. How could he had been so stupid? It was their anniversary? He had completely forgotten it was today. And on top of that he was such a dick to Alec, when his boyfriend was only trying to help.

He walked into their bedroom and saw Alec laying there, with his back to him. Magnus walked around the bed to see Alec’s face and his heart broke when he saw Alec’s tearstained face and wet pillow. Alec had cried himself to sleep and he was still sniffling in his sleep. In that moment, he had never hated himself as much as he did.

He debated whether or not he should wake Alec up and sort this out now or in the morning. He saw the dark circles underneath Alec’s eye and decided to let him sleep and that he would talk to him about this in the morning.

***

Magnus woke to an empty bed. He reached out for Alec and found his side of the bed cold and empty. Like it had been empty for hours. He frowned and sat up to look around. The bathroom door was wide open so Alec wasn’t in the bathroom. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and living room, but still Alec was nowhere to be found.

He was getting worried when his phone began to ring. He picked it up and sighed when he heard it was Izzy.  
“Hey Magnus. I just want to check how everything is going. Alec didn’t text me back last night.” Izzy’s voice came through the phone.  
“Erm… things are great. Yeah. I love his present.” Magnus replied and felt guilt gnaw at his chest again. “I told him you would like it. But Alec being the worry wart he is, was scared you would hate it. He has been trying to get days off for ages now, but every time something would come up. But he wanted to do something really nice for you and didn’t care anymore if anyone needed him.” Izzy replied, happiness in her voice. Magnus gulped and hoped that his voice was neutral. He had no intentions in angering Isabelle Lightwood.

He listened to Izzy blabber on for a while before they hung up. Magnus called Alec, but his phone went straight to voicemail.  
He sighed in annoyance and went into the bedroom to retrieve something of Alec’s. Magnus placed the shirt between his fingers and used his magic to find his boyfriend. Magnus sighed in relief when he found him, but his eyes widened where he saw Alec was.

A graveyard.

Magnus quickly portalled into the place he just saw Alec, and walked on the path, looking for his boyfriend. After a few minutes of searching, he saw him. Hunched over a grave. Magnus walked closer and he could hear what Alec was saying.

“I’m so sorry. I tried to make him happy. Max. I really did. I thought he loved me. But… he called me clingy. I know I am a clingy and an annoying person who doesn’t deserve love but… it hurts Max.” Alec wept and Magnus felt his own tears swell inside his eyes. “It was our anniversary yesterday.” He let out a humourless laugh. “Maybe this is the angels’ way of telling me I don’t deserve someone to love.”

Magnus’s heart broke as he heard Alec’s whimpers and he decided that he had had enough. “Alexander.” He breathed out, tears freely falling from his eyes. Alec stilled and slowly turned around.  
“M-Magnus.” Alec whispered. “What are… you doing here?”  
“Alexander I’m sorry.” Magnus started. Not bothering to answer Alec’s question and skip straight to the point. “Alec I’m so _so_ sorry.” He walked closer but immediately stopped when he saw Alec take a step back.  
“Why are you here?” Alec whispered, his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks were tear stained. “To apologise. To tell you how sorry I am for taking my anger out on you. Alec. _My Alexander_ , I love you. And I’m so, so sorry for what I said.” Magnus rushed out, his own cheek were tear stained.

He slowly stepped closer to Alec and sighed when when the Shadowhunter didn’t move back. He reached for Alec’s hand and gripped it in both of his. “Alexander, please forgive me.” Magnus whispered and brought his hand to his lips, where he kissed Alec’s knuckles. “I love you so much. And I was an idiot to you, I hurt you and for that I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it, at all!”

Alec remained quiet and stared at the warlock. “Please say something.” Magnus begged and saw Alec swallow.  
“Am I selfish?” His voice wobbled. Magnus shook his head fiercely.  
“No!” He practically shouted. “No, Alec. You’re the most selfless person I know. Alexander. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Alec whispered. “For being clingy. I didn’t mean to, I just do that sometimes when I love some one I can’t help it. I will try to be better, I will try –“

Magnus broke off his words as he smashed his lips against Alec’s, who let out a sound of surprise but soon was kissing back. They stood there, for a few minutes, holding onto one another. Magnus had his arms around Alec’s waist and Alec’s hands were in Magnus’s hair. “Never apologise to me, for being yourself.” Magnus whispered, as their lips parted. “You are not clingy. You are affectionate in the best possible way. I love that about you.” He met Alec’s eyes to show the truth in them and after a few seconds of silence, Alec nodded.

“Will you forgive me?” Magnus hesitantly asked. Alec smiled.  
“You’re already forgiven.” He replied. Magnus let out a soft sigh and pulled Alec closer again. “I love you Alexander Lightwood. Never forget that.” Alec stilled when he saw the raw emotion in Magnus’s eyes and smashed his lips with Magnus’s.

“And I love you.” He replied.

*** 

They walked home, hand in hand. Once they reached home Alec saw the gift he had given to Magnus, opened on the table. “You opened it.” He breathed out. Magnus followed his gaze and nodded shyly.  
“I love it!”

Alec smiled. And let out a soft sigh. “I’m glad.” Alec replied in a small voice. Magnus pulled Alec onto the sofa and told him to stay put, chuckling to himself at the sight of Alec’s confused look.

He walked into their bedroom and opened his sock drawer where he had hidden Alec’s gift. Last night he may have forgotten it was their anniversary but he hadn’t forgot that it was coming. He had ordered this in an months advance.

He walked into the living room and saw Alec staring into the fireplace. Magnus slowly sat down next to him and gently placed a finger underneath Alec’s chin, turning his head to face him. “Alexander.” He whispered and saw the smile on Alec’s face as he recited his name. “I love you, I have possibly loved you from the moment we first met. It just took me a while to figure that out. And I will always love you, until my last dying breath.” Alec reached out and took one of Magnus’s hands in his, brining it to his lips and placing a soft feathery kiss. “I have something for you.” Magnus continued. Alec raised an eyebrow in question.

Magnus brought the small box out from where it was hidden behind his back, and showed it to Alec. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the box and looked at Magnus with wide eyes. “It’s not what you think it is.” He soothed. “But it’s pretty damn close.”

Alec nodded and slowly reached for the box. He opened it and saw a sliver ring inside. His finger hovered over the ring and he looked at Magnus with question in eyes. “It’s a promise ring.” Magnus answered. “Look inside it.” He urged. Alec took the ring out of the box and looked at the inner layer of the ring.

_Magnus_

Alec smiled as he read the name written but the question in his eyes still remained. Magnus took on of Alec’s hand and brought to his lips. “I’m giving you my first name… until I can give you my last.” Magnus whispered. Alec’s heart was pounding inside his chest. His eyes widened and he felt his whole body quiver at Magnus’s words. “I’m giving you my first name, so everyone knows you’re mine, if they don’t already.” Magnus continued with a wink causing a giggle to come out of Alec.

“Alexander. I love you so much. You are my everything. As I’ve said before… you’ve unlocked something in me.” He bit his lip and looked down at the ring, before looking back at Alec. “I hope with this ring, you never doubt my love for you. I hope you look at it and be certain that I love you. Because that is what this is. It’s a token of my love for you. It’s a placeholder for the real thing. Because I know that we are not ready for that step... yet. But we will be. At least I hope so.”

“We will.” Alec replied, speaking for the first time since Magnus began. Magnus smiled. “Now my present seems nothing compared to yours.” Alec joked, and smiled. But Magnus shook his head.  
“No, you’ve given me everything Alexander. You’ve gifted me time. Time to spend with you, away from our troubles. And that is more than I can ask for… but baby…” Alec hid his smile at the pet name, by ducking his head down. Both of them knew that he secretly loved being called that. “ _You_ are my gift… sent from the angles’ themselves.” Magnus continued, lifting Alec’s head gently.

Alec leaned forward and embraced his lips with Magnus’s, sealing their love with a love-filled kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
